Maelstrom Dragon
Maelstrom Dragons are rare and powerful dragons created by the Maelstrom. After the Darkitect came to Forbidden Valley, he learned from the Dark Ronin how to enter the dreams of sleeping Ninjas. In these dreams, the Darkitect learned about the existence of dragons in Forbidden Valley. Due to the studies held in the Paradox Refinery, there was a strong enough concentration of Maelstrom to infect the dragons of Maelstrom Valley, corrupting them into nightmarish monsters that fly through the Forbidden Valley skies, raining chaos and destruction upon the land. A Maelstrom Dragon made its first appearance in the "Answer the Call" LEGO Universe trailer. When a Maelstrom vortex opens up over YouReeka, a Maelstrom Dragon and several Grumpy Darklings fly out and begin smashing the rooftops of several buildings. In the "Free to Play" remake of this trailer, when the Maelstrom and Nexus Force armies converge, a Maelstrom Dragon battles Duke Exeter, Hael Storm, and Vanda Darkflame.LEGO Universe TV commercial On the LEGO.com homepage advertisements for "Free to Play", the three heroes are often depicted fighting a Maelstrom Dragon. One Maelstrom Dragon occasionally flies over the Perilous Path and can also be seen from Mantis Rock. However, the Maelstrom Dragon ignores players and does not attack them, and in turn the dragon flies at too high an altitude for players to attack it. Three Maelstrom Dragons named Blastbreath, Torchblight, and Burnshout made their home in Maelstrom Valley's Dragon's Den. There, they laze in their eyrie and protect their treasure horde, which includes the bricks of disassembled Ravencloud Guardian statues. Up to four players can battle the Maelstrom Dragons in the Forbidden Valley Dragon Battle. Each dragon has 300 Health and 250 Armor, and they are aided by a fourth dragon which uses Ronin Summon. When a dragon's armor is depleted, the bricks for the Ravencloud Guardian Quick Build are revealed, and the troll statue can distract the dragon while giving players the opportunity to strike at the dragon's weak spot, resulting in a one-hit kill. However, if the statue is not built or is smashed by the Maelstrom Dragon, players must continue battling to fully deplete the Maelstrom Dragon's health. When smashed, a Maelstrom Dragon drops a Treasure Chest that contains loot from most LEGO Universe worlds. Dragonmaw Chasm is named after the Maelstrom Dragons and is home to a mother Maelstrom Dragon. As the Race Track takes players into her cave, players can drive through her nest and smash Maelstrom Dragon eggs. However, this infuriates the mother Maelstrom Dragon, who defends her nest by breathing fire at passing Race Cars. On December 19th, 2011, a Mythran named "Shival" spawned a dragon in Nexus Tower. It dd not attack you, it just sat there and did a simple motion, moving it's head up and down. Shival also summoned a Alpha dragon named Burno above the Nexus Tower Rocket Building Area. 'Attacks' *'Fire Breath': This attack allows the dragon to shoot a continuous stream of fire out this mouth in blast for a medium amount of time. It does 1 damage per burn to the minifigure. Best counter for this attack is to simply run far away from the fire stream, or stay close to the dragon, as the stream also affects anyone close to it *'Ground Pound': This attack is where the dragon hovers in the air for a very quick moment and comes down rapidly, causing knock-back and 2 damage if caught in it. Best defensive possibility is not to be within the vicinity of the attack during the charge-up, which takes 4 seconds. Melee users are advised to use caution when the dragon uses this attack, as it is possible to be knocked off the map. *'Flap And Burn': This attack is done by standing on it's hind legs. The dragon flaps its wings, creating a gust that pushes melee attackers away from it. Melees be advised, it is possible to be blown off the map during this phase! It then launches a 5 damage fireball at a select target before coming back down. The fireball is a fast homing projectile, so the best way to deal with it is to evade/dodge it by jumping to the side in time. *'Ronin Summon': This is an indirect attack caused by the Dragon that circles the instance, which could possibly be dangerous to low level players. Four shuriken-shaped red indicators appear on the floor. Quickly get out of the way, because the indicators will erupt in flames and spawn Dark Ronin which will attack the nearest player(s). These Ronin are identical to those found elsewhere in Forbidden Valley except that they each only have 4 health and drop only Power-ups. Beta Information In early beta testing, Maelstrom Dragons used the textures and CGI of Burno and appeared identical to the dragon from the Castle set 7093 Skeleton Tower. Early LEGO Universe artwork showed these red dragons attacking a castle; whether or not they were intended to be Maelstrom Dragons is unconfirmed. At this time, Maelstrom Dragons were considerably weaker and dropped the Ravencloud Guardian Quick Build much more quickly. Additionally, instead of merely being distracted by the troll, Maelstrom Dragons were actually restrained by the troll. In mid-beta testing, Maelstrom Dragons had silver-black textures without any features or details. It is likely that this was merely a glitch or placeholder texture while the final texture was being designed. Maelstrom Valley and the Dragon's Den were not a separate instance from Forbidden Valley until late beta testing. During this time, it was possible to Kill Steal a Maelstrom Dragon. This led to much outcry from beta testers, eventually leading to the creation of the Forbidden Valley Dragon Instance to prevent Maelstrom Dragon Kill Stealing. Trivia *According to Kenjin the Wise, he once dumbfounded seven Maelstrom Dragons at once by performing his patented "Super Ninjafunk Helicopter" breakdance move in their lair. Since Maelstrom Dragons were created several decades after Kenjin famously broke his hip at a secret ninja breakdancing competition held over half a century ago, it is confirmed as false and should not be reattempted. See Also *Maelstrom Dragon Invader External Links *Maelstrom Monster Bio: Maelstrom Dragon References Gallery Burno.png|Burno's CGI, used in beta to represent Maelstrom Dragons BetaTrollVSDragon2.png|Maelstrom Dragon in early beta with Burno's textures BetaTrollVSDragon3.png|Beta Maelstrom Dragon restrained by Ravencloud Guardian LEGO_MMOG_2011_Forbidden_Valley.jpg|Maelstrom Dragon flying over Perilous Path Dragonmaw Chasm Racing Key-Visual.jpg|Artwork of the Maelstrom Dragon mother in Dragonmaw Chasm Dragonmaw chasm 3.PNG|The Maelstrom Dragon mother in-game Loading fv racing.png|Dragonmaw Chasm Loading Screen LEGO Universe Dragon Back.jpg|The Faction Leaders fighting a dragon on a bridge Category:Maelstrom Category:Stromlings Category:Forbidden Valley Category:Dragons Category:Enemies